


Poets of the Dawn

by unevik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)tar Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)tar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevik/pseuds/unevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teen!Spock/baby!Kirk<br/>战争AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 战争背景，次要角色死亡  
> * 人设中小大副是人类+青少年，婴儿小舰长，所以会比较OOC（掩面  
> * 世界AU，为我方的瓦肯帝国与敌方罗慕兰帝国，Iowa为文中SK所在战争地点，设定为临近首都Shi’kahr的一个小地方  
> * 为一个脑洞内的场景而写。正文kid!fic，番外会有成年后的两只>v

勾连的线条忽然变得模糊，Amanda眨了眨眼，太阳穴一阵刺痛，连续几小时的工作让她的偏头痛又开始犯了，生理发出的警告让她知道是时间休息一会儿了。昏黄的光线斜斜地照了进来落在纸页的边角，破损的挂钟时针咔嗒一声合上了五，她摘下眼镜合上厚厚的病历，裹紧大衣走出了房间。  
“Nyota，Spock还没回来吗？”

15岁的小姑娘正踮着脚努力把一件洗好的衣服夹上晾衣绳的末端，闻声转过头来：“还没有，”她弯下腰端起洗衣盆，“怎么了夫人？”  
Amanda叹了口气：“他出去两个多小时了，Sarek只是让他去找找有没有遗留的物资，怎么耗了这么久？”  
“也许是绕了远路吧，夫人，别担心，他不会有事的。”Uhura有些费劲地把洗衣盆挪到另外一棵树下，绕上第二根绳子，水珠顺着她拧紧的衣物滴落。  
“希望如此。Nyota，等他回来让他先来见我。”  
“好的。”

临时医疗点的房子藏在古木和夕阳的怀抱中，脚下踩着枯黄的落叶咯吱作响，凛冬的气息一点点渗进来。与罗慕兰帝国正式宣战的第二年，伤亡人数有增无减，而首都一直不肯派兵力增援，他们没办法抱怨，谁都知道Shi’kahr是敌人攻击的重中之重。只是他们也快撑不下去了，Iowa作为医疗重镇，并没有太多的炮火兵力抵挡狂怒的罗慕兰人。

太多太多的人在这场战争中失去了亲人甚或一切，Amanda清楚地知道即使再高深的医术在死神面前也依旧有回天乏力的时候，她只庆幸丈夫和儿子依旧安好，而她自己还能用这双手一次又一次与死亡赛跑。

她不知道支撑着自己的是什么。但她知道他们需要奇迹，或是不灭的希望。

“夫人！Spock回来了——”  
女孩子的声音让她从感伤中回过神来，她急忙走出房间，鼻尖上落下凉丝丝的银白，不知道什么时候已经开始下雪了。她12岁的孩子正从森林尽头急匆匆地走来，远方再一次响起的炮火声合着他不稳的脚步。Spock很快来到他们面前，一些人迎了上来，但并没有看见期待中的物资；Spock摘下兜头帽，解开黑色袍子带回他的收获，一旁的Uhura忍不住惊呼了一声——

一个小小的孩子，眸子里藏着一湾海。

 

Poets of the Dawn  
未拣

 

THE 1st 

Spock是在一个废弃的战壕里发现他的。那时候炮火依旧震天响，他被裹在一个破旧的小篮子里睡得很熟，旁边倒着一个女人和一个大一些的男孩，蜿蜒的血迹在土壤上早已干涸成深色，他放下手里抱着的东西，穿过灌木和砾石去查看，那两个人已全无生命体征。

把他留在这里会有很多的可能性，但不会有存活的结局，Spock确定解救一个生命应比搜索物资（而且它们大多数都不能使用）更具有优先级别。篮子上的碎屑簌簌地掉落下来，这惊醒了孩子——有一瞬间Spock的脑海中闪过担忧，若他哭闹必定会引来敌军，那时他们都将葬身此地——但他没有。小孩儿迷迷糊糊睁开眼，瞳孔湛蓝，蹬了蹬小毯子然后朝他伸出手。

Spock想小家伙大概是将自己错认成兄长，而现在他需要一个“抱抱”。在营地中Spock的确需要照顾一些哭闹不止的孩子，掌握正确的抱起婴儿的姿势对他而言并非难事；此时提着篮子回到营地具有一定危险性，暴露目标的潜在可能将会增大，最符合逻辑的选择就是抱着他。

左手将孩子揽进臂弯（那时他发现他比之前照料过的孩子都更加幼小和柔软），右手展开原本裹在他身上的小毯子抖落上面的泥屑——整个过程中小婴儿一直含着拇指，眨巴眨巴蓝眼睛好奇而专注地注视着他的动作。Spock把他抱起来让他贴上自己的颈窝，将毯子再一次盖住他全身，意外地没有遭到婴儿的抗议。一切准备就绪之后中断了一小会的炮火再次响起，落在离他们不远的地方。

Sarek说过罗慕兰人非常难缠，据Spock所见的确如此。

Spock抱着小家伙在深浅不平的地上走的有些吃力。

关于婴儿的身世，可能性并不多。小毯子的一角绣着James T. Kirk，而Kirk并非一个常见姓氏。他知道这大概是George Kirk上将的幺子，而另两位死难者正是Wionna Kirk少将和他们的长子。Spock记得上个月的前线通讯里说Kirk上将已经在Tarsus第四战场牺牲，电台不稳定的信号断续沙哑，它们飘荡在空地上，听到的每一个人都沉默。

一个战争遗孤。Spock决定叫他Jim。

Jim和那些孩子另一个不同的地方在于他并不哭泣、或是被吓得瑟瑟发抖，他对他露出婴儿特有的明亮无邪的笑容。母亲曾告诉Spock他幼时也并不哭闹，但他相信自己也不会……表现的如此愉悦。正如Spock不能理解母亲说那话时候的欣慰遗憾半掺，他也同样不明白Amanda说过的另一句话——无知无觉的人是幸福的。

 

***

回去路上星星点点下起了雪，Spock向来对温度适应地很好，但他不知道怀里这个幼小的生命如何，他只能解开黑色袍子把小家伙焐在怀里，自己也戴上兜头帽。

雪花落在衣料上很快化成了水，有一些渗了进去贴着他的皮肤下落，冰凉的刺激让他一个激灵抖了一下，但Jim很乖，他依然含着拇指好像那是全天下最美味的东西，偶尔发出一阵开心的噜噜声；他在Spock的衣襟那儿露出小脸，透过小小的空隙好奇地打量着外面这个世界。

又是一个炮弹轰然落在他们身后，整个大地都跟着震颤了一下。一路上并不是只有他们俩，但所见到的其他人已经不再呼吸了。天色慢慢暗了下来，他凭着来时做的简易记号找着回去的路，杂草在脚下沙沙作响，12岁的男孩一边跑一边不禁想到，如果雪越下越大的话，再过不久白色将会覆盖世界，到那时候所有的血和死亡就都能够被掩埋了。

过了一会儿营地尖尖的小房顶终于出现在阑珊的树影之间，Spock停下来喘了口气，毕竟负担另一个小不点的重量这么久还是有些吃力。Uhura眼尖地发现了他，转头向着房子里呼唤Amanda，更多的轻伤员听见他的名字则是略带期待地站起来朝他走来，眼睛里闪烁着沉重但又有零星希望的光。

但当他抱出Jim的时候那些光悄无声音地熄灭了。物资匮乏的现实让它们黯淡了下去，Spock知道对于大多数人来说供他们活下去的食物远比一个只会增加消耗的、如此脆弱的生命重要，小少年也心知肚明在这样的年代里，多数人的利益远胜于少数人的，但他从见到Jim的那一刻起，就知道自己在做正确的事情。

一年半以前，他从学校回来之后看见面色沉重的父母在餐桌前坐着，天然的预感告诉他平静的生活从此就要被打碎了。那是最高指挥部决定正式宣战的一日，是Sarek接到指令领导整个Shi’kahr边际地区作战的一日，是Amanda被任命为Iowa医疗总指挥的一日；那一天Sarek打包离开家，临走之前严肃的父亲头一次吻了吻Spock的额头，告诉他，坚持自己的正义。

作为指挥官，Sarek需要在大多数和少数之间取舍，而作为医生，Amanda只需要不放弃任何一个人。Spock还在长大，但他知道自己会处理好这两者关系，他相信会有一个平衡点的。

 

直到Amanda讶异地从他怀里接过Jim，Spock才意识到自己的手臂已经麻木了。Uhura把他落满了雪的外套挂上衣架给他打来热水，但小少年的眼睛一直不愿意离开Jim。婴儿倒是适应得很好，这一次他张开手要抱抱得到了一个充满爱意的回应。  
Amanda把孩子放在简易的小床上开始为他检查，Spock迅速用热水擦洗了双手，努力呵气让自己回暖，然后不安地在Amanda身边踱来踱去。

“亲爱的，放心，他很健康。”Amanda摘下听诊器，黑发垂在胸前，她捧住儿子的脸颊，“你是在哪儿找到这个小家伙的？”  
“6号战壕。”Spock瞟着小床，“您确定Jim全然无碍？”

“当然，这可是个幸运的小宝贝。”Amanda转过身去抱起Jim，从Spock有些忐忑的眼神里看出了一些东西，“他叫Jim？你想要抱着他吗？”

男孩点点头。再一次接过婴儿时先前手臂那种酸痛感又回来了，但是奇异的心安也跟着回来了。Jim望着他，眨了眨眼睛，然后咯咯笑起来。对于十二岁的男孩而言，婴儿是种神奇的生物，比如眼前的这个，毫无征兆地扬起肉嘟嘟的小手伸向他的脸颊，然后一把抓住了他的耳朵。  
Spock浑身都紧绷了起来，以前他抱过的小孩子可没一个这样的——Jim在他怀里扭来扭去，但就是不放开他的耳朵，嘴巴吧唧吧唧啧两下，小手好奇地扯了扯，力道虽不至疼痛，但实在是……很微妙。

看着自己的男孩儿抱着另外一个小小的生命连大气都不敢出的紧张模样，Amanda今天第一次舒心地笑了起来。西斜的黄昏此时完全褪去了，敌人的炮火终于停了下来，雪的掩映下外面逐渐变得寂静，一天之中昼夜交替的时刻里灯盏在屋子投下飘摇的影子。Spock抱着Jim站在房间中央，光亮拢在他们正上方，周遭的一切好像都凝缩进温柔的沉默里。

Amanda知道，无论是奇迹还是不灭的希望，现在Spock找到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢随缘kait姑娘画的两只小朋友  
> http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=168292&pid=3370628


	2. Chapter 2

THE 2nd

“Spo——cky，Pocky你慢点儿……”刚学会说话和走路不久的小男孩蹒跚地跟在后面，不满地撅起小嘴。Spock在他前面，弯腰用一根树枝戳开一丛丛杂草，那儿掉落了一盒火柴。还有一个星期男孩就要13岁了，而这个意外捡来的小不点也进入了他的一岁零三个月。营地里的大家都很忙，尤其是Amanda，要亲自动手术，要指导临时包扎和新手医生护士，没时间管他们，两个小家伙就像Iowa最常见的青绿色藤蔓，彼此依存着蹭蹭生长。

早些时候他们并排站在熹微的晨光里，Spock蹲下来帮助Jim扣上他的扣子，而Uhura拿来两个布袋挂在他们身上，然后男孩儿们乖乖地听着母亲的叮嘱：

“一切动作要轻、静，明白吗？自己判定有用的就带回来，如果遇到敌方侦查，Spock，之前教给你的一切应对策略都记得吧？”  
“每一条，母亲。”  
她满意地点点头，但目光落在年幼的小儿子身上时变成了担忧：“Jimmy，害怕不要哭好吗？哥哥会照顾好你。”

 

Jim似懂非懂地点点头。他从来不是一个爱哭的孩子，从被捡回营地的那天起，大部分时候都像个小太阳一样暖和和地笑着，被人忽视的时候也能自己玩的很开心，掰住小脚吧唧吧唧啃的津津有味，最不谙世事的年纪里对外面一切纷飞的炮火都无知无觉。当母乳或是牛奶不够，小家伙也会有饿的难受时候，但顶多是憋的脸蛋通红哭闹两下，但快就睡着了。

当一个婴儿安静下来，无邪的睡颜总会告诉你一切都会好起来的。

当然，Jim也有哭的时候——当他长时间看不见Spock，孩子天生的不安全感就会包围住他全身让他警铃大作——那时候的哭闹没有任何人可以阻止。在他来的第二天Spock（百般不愿地再一次去寻找物资）离开的第三个小时，婴儿醒来，蓝色的大眼睛骨碌骨碌转，房间里伤员护士人来人往，Uhura注意到他醒来把他从小毯子里抱起来，但Jim很快哭了起来。Uhura一一排除了饿、难受等等原因，但男孩依旧哭闹不止，她只有带他敲响Amanda办公室的门。

听到Uhura的描述Amanda心里一惊，随即放下手中核对的医疗物品清单再一次为Jim做全身检查，一切结果显示他健康的很。但这并不能阻止小不点哭的鬈发都汗湿，并且哭一会儿停下来目光向四周转来转去，好像在寻找什么。

母亲的天性让她自然而然联想到前一天Spock瞟向Jim的眼神，Amanda知道Jim需要什么了，她跟Uhura说，快去把Spock找回来。

当然Spock一上午的搜查也心不在焉，怏怏不乐且空手而归。只是当他回来看见Amanda怀里的Jim时那双平常不怎么流露出情绪的深棕色眼睛似乎一下子被点亮了，更小的男孩发现了他，急急地向他伸出手。

小婴儿不安地扭动着朝着他的方向倾过大半个身子，正抱着Jim踱来踱去的Amanda也发现儿子回来了，看着Spock也急切地走过来，她抿嘴笑笑，把怀里哭的小脸通红的小家伙递给Spock。  
Jim在见到Spock的瞬间停止了哭泣，并很快破涕为笑，砸吧砸吧嘴朝他呜呜嘤嘤地吐出一串口水泡泡，好像在认真诉说着什么。Spock有些担心地抬头问母亲：“Jim为何事而哭泣？”

“他没事。”Amanda短暂地叹息了一声，“明天开始，我的孩子，留在营地里帮忙吧。”

 

***

今天第一次跟Spock出来“觅食”，对于正处于对一切都好奇的一岁年纪里，Jim实在是把这个天性发挥到了极致。他话说的还不是很流畅，但这并不妨碍他缠着Spock问这问那，以至于大一点儿的男孩都被问的无奈了。Jim还蹲在一堆枯草中用手捣捣戳戳不怕冷爬出来的小虫子，Spock一把把他拽起来：“我们该回去了，Jim，已经临近午餐时间。”

小少年说话总是用着最标准的单词和繁复严谨的句子，这得让Jim眨巴眨巴眼睛好一会儿才能消化句子的信息。小家伙不高兴的撇撇嘴：“可是我还没有玩好。Spocky，这是什么？”

Spock朝那边随意地瞥了一眼：“Jim，我们不是出来玩的。鳞翅目昆虫的幼虫。”  
“那是什么？”  
“你可以叫它毛毛虫。”  
“毛毛虫？Manda说那个，长大以后可以飞呀飞的？”  
“无误。成虫羽化之后，它将成为蝶类，但由于没有具体的观察我无法告知你它将会成为哪一种蝴蝶。”  
小孩子被拖着走，忽然停下来朝Spock踮起脚，少年叹了口气弯腰把他抱起来。Jim在Spock怀里扭动两下找到一个最舒服的位置，然后小手搂上他的脖子回望着他们经过的那一片森林，满脸的舍不得离去：“等到暖和的时候，它会飞？”  
“若它禁得起春寒，那么它可以。”

不舍变成了期待，小男孩心满意足地把下巴枕在Spock肩上，哼了一会儿自创的奇妙音调，很快就晃晃悠悠地睡着了。

 

Spock回到营地时敏锐地发觉气氛不一样了，每个人面带严肃，快步走来走去，没像平日悠闲的晒太阳。Uhura看见他俩放下手里的东西走过来，执意接过熟睡的Jim，  
Spock的抗议遭到了拒绝，女孩子望着他，有些担忧：“Jim先交给我，Spock，Sarek指挥官回来了，在夫人的诊疗室里，你快去吧。”

“父亲？”男孩脸色沉了下去，“我会尽快过去。”他把挂在肩上的小背包取下来，里面寥寥几样破烂不堪的瓶子，“今天没什么收获，带着Jim搜寻并不是一件方便的事情。”  
“我想也是。”姑娘看着臂弯里柔软而安静的小家伙，“现在才一岁半，再长大些会更闹腾吧？Spock，你可有的忙了。”Uhura弯起嘴角，“你知道大家都叫你小奶爸吧？”

Spock放置东西的手一滞，声调跟着磕绊了一下：“……那完全是荒谬的，我仅是Jim不具有血缘关系的兄长。”  
“现在是兄长，以后谁知道呢？”她真的不能告诉他，比起小奶爸，更多的人都认为Jim是被当作Spock的童养媳留在这里的。“好了，你快去吧，别让夫人他们等急了。”

 

Spock踏进房间感受到了先前回营地的肃穆气氛更凝重了一层。Sarek坐在椅子上背对着他，Amanda则站在一旁，看见他进来走过来扶上他的肩膀。

“父亲。”

“吾儿。”Sarek闻声转过身，他已经快一年没有见过父亲了，刚刚四十岁的男人看上去那么疲惫，满面风霜。战争不知不觉已经打响三年，他们曾经以为的速战速决成了持久战，没有哪一方愿意退让一步，战火缓慢吞噬着整个国家，每个人的心力都开始消耗，只有希望不灭的那一方才可能胜利。他的父亲在这三年间似乎苍老了三十岁：“你在思考此时我为何而归？”

男孩点点头。Sarek微不可闻地叹息了一声：“并无要事，仅是来看看你与母亲。几个月前的通讯你的母亲说你们收养了一个战争遗孤——Kirk上将的遗孤，这是我们帝国荣耀的遗存，你们必须保护好他。首都地区罗慕兰的兵力还在源源不断增加，Marcus将军三周前被俘，指挥部决定将我调任Shi’kahr，直到终战前，也许我以后并没有太多机会来看望你们母子。”

Spock从那些话里听出永别的意味。他的父亲即将成为Shi’kahr的总指挥，而从George上将到Marcus，那个职位没有人可以安稳的活下来。一切以帝国为重，Spock当然不会对成年人的决定质疑，他的血液里流淌着服从和叛逆两种基因，但现在，即使心里有万般不舍和担忧，也必定是前者占主导。

“保证照顾好你自己和你的母亲，明确了吗？”Sarek站起身，拍拍男孩的头，再次叹了口气：“好了，孩子，现在带我去见一见James Tiberius Kirk。”

 

***

他们走进平日母子三人的卧房，Jim正坐在对他而言过高的床上不高兴地晃着腿，手里攥着一个前几天营地里痊愈的伤员送给他的毛绒熊，而Uhura交叠双手：“不行，Jimmy，我说了Spock现在有事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那我去找他。”  
“不可以Jimmy，听话点儿好吗？不然等Spock回来我会告诉他的，这样他明天就会把你一个人留在这儿，自己出去玩了。”

小家伙分辨不出这是一种恐吓还是事实预测，但他对“被Spock丢下”的事实太过敏锐，捏着绒熊爪子鼻头一酸，蓝眼睛里立刻聚集了水汽。  
“James Kirk，哭泣不是一个男人应有的行为。”

男孩被这陌生的声音吓了一跳，蓝眼睛瞪大了望向声源，却发现了他此时最想见到的人；小脸立刻扬起了笑容，拽着毛熊的手扬起来：“Spock……y？”他的Spock并没有如预想中那样过来抱起他，而是抿起嘴轻轻摇摇头。奇怪的表现让小男孩收了声，眼睛里满满的疑惑。接着，刚才叫他全名（这儿没人叫他这个，只有Jim和Jimmy）的那个看起来严肃又吓人的男人走过来把他抱起来。

孩子在Sarek毫无柔软的怀抱里僵硬起来，他探出身子朝一旁的Spock伸出手想回到那个熟悉的臂弯里，但Spock并没有接过他。Jim只有眨眨眼睛把眼泪憋回去，望着抱着他的那个男人：“你是谁？”

“Sarek，Shi’kahr地区指挥官。”  
小男孩被这个回答弄的更疑惑了，他望望男人，又看看旁边伫立的熟悉的三个人，不满意地撅起嘴：“可我不认识你。”  
“我是Amanda的丈夫，Spock的父亲。”  
“可你不是Manda也不是Spocky，”Jim被这个奇怪的家伙抱着很难受，他嘴角撇的更明显了，蓝眼睛里泪花又开始酝酿：“我想要……想要Spocky……”

一旁的少年不安地站在父亲面前，少有的向他提出要求：“父亲，我请求让我来。”Amanda朝他丈夫无奈一笑——瞧，你的孩子们平日里就是这样。Sarek点点头把Jim递给Spock，再次开口多了些微妙的了然：“James果真如此认生？”

Amanda摇头笑笑：“他不认生，只是比较黏Spock罢了。”

Jim把头埋进Spock的颈窝，打定主意不再理会成年人的交谈。只要抱着他的是Spock而不是别的什么人……其他的他都并不是很关心。


	3. Chapter 3

THE 3rd

即便战争再如何残酷依旧抵挡不住时间向前的脚步，战争第四年的春天比以往来得更早，春意也更浓郁。林间苍凉的色彩逐渐褪去，深深浅浅的绿缓慢晕开整个视野，Mala河水比以往也都要清澈，经过一整个肃杀的冬，一切又重新有了生机。

Uhura从运输物资的交接地点抱着一大摞新补给回来，还有些晕晕乎乎的。姑娘已经18岁了，出落的愈发高挑漂亮，她刚才在领取物资的时候遇见一个和自己年纪相仿的大男孩，有着鬈曲的北方口音。他们挺谈得来，约定好三个月后再在同一地点碰面。战争让她几乎遗忘情窦初开是什么时候了，但她可以把这一个当作是……嗯，没错。

她知道自己现在肯定还是一副做梦般的表情，不知道夫人看到她这样子会不会抿嘴一笑。Uhura晃了晃头赶跑脑袋中不愿意离开的Scotty，把手里的东西全部交给来搭把手的人，然后走向院落向Amanda报告清单的详情。

他们的院落是一片开阔的空地，平时供临时安置新增伤员，他们一个个都恢复了之后，那儿就成了营地里小孩子们打闹的地方。有的孩子受了伤、一只眼睛再也不可能恢复视力，有的孩子成了孤儿、全家人葬送在战火里，但他们依旧有欢笑的能力。年幼的勇气是最功名显赫的将军也所不能及的。

周围的树高高低低把这儿包围起来给予他们安全的遮蔽，就像所有的人都尽全力保存这些孩子们的纯真。这里的光线没有树木阻挡，全部落在地面反射成亮晶晶的色彩。今天其他小孩子们都不在，只有Amanda和两个儿子。

Uhura停下了。

温柔的春日艳阳下，营地的主心骨夫人正坐在台阶上，白色的长裙毫不在意地落在地上，长长的黑发随意地披散在颈后，她正织着一件毛衣，哼着不知名的愉快的歌谣，整个人看上去就像一副温柔的画。她的腿上趴着小小的孩子，Jim睡得香甜，男孩活泼好动就连睡梦中也不老实，含着大拇指偶尔吧唧吧唧哼两声（即使两岁了，那依然是他改不掉的、最喜爱的习惯动作），另一只小手勾着Spock的；坐在Amanda另一旁的小少年捧着一本书，即便一只手被Jim紧紧攥着也不影响他的专心致志。

她的确此时没有任何理由去破坏这梦一般的画面。这样安宁悠闲的时刻太少、太少了，两个月的停战协议一截止，炮火又要重新燃遍Iowa的土地。到那时候，这片森林的鸟语花香又要消失了。

她为眼前所见感到鼻子发酸，想起了Scotty。北方的大男孩因为同伴起哄窘迫的满脸通红，他回头朝他们呵斥一声然后又有些不好意思的向她道歉，接着，在一片哄笑中悄声问他，要不要三个月后再见一面？  
她点头。然而每个人心里都清楚，那时候已经重新开战了，而他们没有一个人能保证自己明天还活着。

 

还在犹豫要不要过去的时候Amanda抬头看见了她，朝她递过来一个微笑；从十岁那年被Amanda治好背部的伤之后Uhura就知道自己一生都会追随她，她也想成为她那样温柔端庄的伟大女性，用医术或是笑容治愈所有人间疾苦。但另一边的男孩显然对她的冒然到来有些疑虑，Spock朝她竖起食指，做了一个“嘘”的动作，被Jim抓着的手反过来握住他。

13岁就开始显现保护欲了？Uhura无奈地摇摇头，要知道Jim那个小东西愿意向所有人发光发热，从来不会吝惜小脸上的笑容—— Spock以后的路可长着呢。

姑娘向Amanda做了一个回见的手势，离开那片暖洋洋的光线。她当然不会现在过去，那是他们三个人的世界，无人可以打扰。

 

***

“Spocky，今天要去哪里玩~？”  
Jim小鸟儿一样叽叽喳喳在他旁边绕来绕去，Spock正把他起名为Tribble的毛绒熊、奶瓶、面包、画板一一装进背包里：“停止你欢喜的跳跃，Jim，你现在需要省点力气。今天母亲的确允许我们前往森林边界进行探索，所以，我现在需要你准备好出行用具。”

男孩撇撇嘴：“可我的东西不都是你准备嘛……”  
Spock直起身：“并不，Jim，我不能一直为你收拾物品，你已经是2.67岁的大男孩了。”  
“Manda昨天也这么说，可是Uhura，还有别的人，都说我还是个小豆丁。”  
“我们讨论的并不是同一个概念范畴。”  
“那我到底是大还是小？”  
“这是相对而言的。”

“好嘛……”Jim有点不开心地蹲下身，但他的注意力很快就被那儿爬过的一只小虫子吸引住了。男孩认真盯着它费力挪动着圆滚滚的身体，刚才的事完全抛到了脑后，他朝Spock摆摆手：“快来快来！看它！”

Spock叹了口气，把不愿走的小家伙从地上拉起来，牵住小手离开了房间。

 

原本一切如常，他们在柔软缓慢的春日阳光下探寻之前鲜少涉足的森林边际，Jim依旧对一切充满了好奇，在新生的草丛间蹦蹦跳跳，而Spock背着包拿着本子和笔，速写着所见到的新的植物。已经很久没有如此单纯的游玩了，他们之前一直在炮火的间隙出来搜索遗落物资，这是两国签署为期两个月的停战协议的第一个月，所有人都在趁这短暂而珍贵的安宁恢复精力。

当然Jim不需要。对于两岁的孩子而言，出来游玩和搜寻物资并没有什么差别，他照样可以趴在松软的泥土上观察蚂蚁入冬，然后再等到Spock帮他擦干净脏兮兮的小脸后朝他扬起一个笑。小家伙对紧张气息察觉的并不明显，能观察到的差别不多，除了这些日子里Spock看上去不再同之前出来那样紧绷。

Spock坐在一块大石头上画着石缝中窜出来的几株颤巍巍的tir-nuk，它们有着毛茸茸的紫色花瓣。Jim跟着一只小鸟扑棱来扑棱去，鸟儿飞的低低的，在Jim的小手能抓到它前扑腾几下飞离，小孩开心的尖叫一声又跟着扑过去，两个人各自娱乐享受着林间的悠闲时光。

鸟儿听到了什么之后落在Spock身旁，偏了偏头，警告似的鸣叫了一声然后倏然飞远，Jim跟着它向前跑，踮起脚去够它然后撞上一件僵硬的军装。  
小男孩被弹回来跌坐在地上，他没有哭，还来不及重新坐起身便被一双陌生的手了捞起来。“……？”男孩蓝蓝的眼睛睁大，望着抱着他的那个陌生人脸上繁复的花纹，好奇地伸出手指碰碰它们：“这是什么？”

“James！”

Spock几乎从未这么称呼过他。Jim吓得一个激灵，转过头来，看见少年的画纸和笔散落一地。Spock站在石头前紧张地望着他们，紧紧咬着嘴唇，视线从Jim身上游移到抱着他的人。“这是极度无理的。您好，先生，我代他向您致以歉意。”训练有素的少年立刻从大脑中翻出遇见敌军的应对措施，第一件事，不要暴露自己的身份——总指挥之子的身份。他和Jim都是。

“没关系。”de L’air无所谓地摆摆手。抱起Jim纯粹是为了好玩，他好久没见过这么小、而且不是哭泣着的小孩了——他的儿子若不是胎死腹中，如今也该这么大、能跑能跳会叫爸爸了。但显然另一个大一些的孩子对他高度戒备，他可以理解，真的，所以他不会怪他——还处于停战协议中，他只是个少校，还不敢公然挑战Nero将军的旨意。

但他不打算现在就离开，他还想逗逗怀里这个蓝眼睛小男孩，对方看上去一点都不怕他，而且对他脸上代表罗慕兰军队的刺青显现出极大的兴趣。

“小东西，你叫什么？”  
“James Tib——”  
“James T. Grayson，长官。”

少年打断了孩子自信满满的念着长长的、难发音的名字，这让Jim不满地皱起眉头，他可喜欢向别人说出自己的全名啦，听到的人都会夸他发音清晰、聪明，还会称赞他是小小的英雄。他并不清楚Kirk这个姓氏代表了什么，也不知道为什么这时候Spock阻止他说出来，并且换上了Amanda的。

Spock给了他一个“安静”的眼神，Jim乖乖闭上了嘴。

de L’air倒没有在意这个，把小男孩往上抛了抛，换来开心的尖叫声和小少年严肃的注视：“你是他的哥哥？你叫什么名字？”  
“的确如此。Spock Grayson，长官。”黑发少年的担心逼近临界，他向他们靠近了一点，攥紧拳头，但脸上表情还是一如既往：“虽不愿打扰您的兴致，但时间已晚，我该带他回去了。”

罗慕兰人耸耸肩，放下小男孩，Jim朝他摆摆手一蹦一跳回到Spock身旁，任由少年神色戒备地抱起他迅速离开。de L’air回到同伴中去，他们共同注视着两个小身影在林中消失，而日光开始西斜。

“怎么，想要儿子了？”  
“别勾起L’air的伤心事了，还有，你倒是先考虑考虑自己吧。”  
“嘿，我有什么问题？我可有人在家等我好吧，前几天还收到Cathy的来信。我看你这是嫉妒，嫉妒别人有女朋友。”  
“……你给我闭嘴。”

几个人嬉笑着往罗慕兰驻地走去，一会儿沉默不语的Ayel忽然开了口：“少校，”他仔细端详着de L’air的神色，“您明知那是Sarek之子，为什么放他们走？难得一见的好机会，本该挟来当作人质不是吗？两个小孩儿，毫无还手之力。”

所有人都沉默了，除了de L’air都是一片震惊和茫然。他们没能想到刚才遇到的平常人家似的、灰头土脸的两个小孩，竟然是他们恨之入骨的、瓦肯帝国总指挥的亲生儿子。 Ayel说的没错，这本来是个绝佳的机会——

“我当然知道。”de L’air笑笑，军靴在草丛中划出沙沙的声响，“所以我在那个小东西身上放了追踪器。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：次要角色死亡

那热度将他从冗长的梦境中惊醒。少年睁开眼睛，半倾斜的天花板在视野里摇摇欲坠，而他的臂弯里柔软安恬地躺着小小的男孩。他花了几秒钟确定自己现在不是在梦中，他抹了一把睫毛上的汗水，而Jim额发汗湿不太舒服地哼了两声，房间的高热让Spock警觉起来：春意未褪，尚未入夏，更何况这是片茂密的森林中心——绝不会有如此温度。

 

他轻轻把小男孩推到一旁，翻身下床发现窗户外一片火红，伴随着噼里啪啦的爆破声。一个可怕的认知击中了他——起火了。Spock连忙把Jim推搡醒，孩子睡意朦胧地坐起身，揉揉眼睛还有点儿口齿不清：“Spocky……？”

 

“起床，Jim，立刻马上。”Spock迅速套上衣服然后在乱七八糟的被子里找到Jim的，熟练地把小孩儿也打理好，知道困倦的他也不会愿意自己走路，Spock把他抱起来，Jim困倦地搂住他的脖子枕在他的肩上，迷迷糊糊又陷入了睡眠。

 

不到三岁的小不点当然可以不管不顾地睡觉，但Spock不行。火势还没有蔓延到不可控制，但烟尘已然从房间的缝隙里钻了进来。Spock将手边的杯子里的水全部洒在搭在一旁的毛巾上，用它把他们俩的口鼻都捂住，猫着腰从没有着火的门跑了出去。

 

林间着火绝不是小事，还好他们的住所在一大片空地上。抱着Jim奔跑并不是容易的事，毕竟他自己也还是个孩子，但时间并不允许他考虑那么多。Spock在原地停了十秒钟，粗略估算了一下火势起点以及蔓延速度，然后踹开邻近的广播室，惊醒了在里面补眠的Uhura。

 

“营地起火，着火点及起因尚未查明，火势现时较小但预估蔓延速度较快，”少年对着惊讶的姑娘表情严肃地点点头，气息平稳、逻辑清明，“现在全员广播，Red Alert。”

 

训练都素的女孩很快明白了事态，立刻开启扩音设备，很快播送了通知。Spock把怀里依旧困顿的男孩塞给Uhura，“请暂时替我照看一下Jim，我需要去寻找母亲，她昨晚出诊午夜才回，我不确定她能听见广播内容。”

 

Uhura接过睡着的小家伙，点点头，“你去吧，Jim在我这儿没问题。”

 

Spock在熹微的晨光里奔跑，穿过已经开始打水灭火的人群，心头乱糟糟的。他隐约觉得这场大火并不是单纯的意外，更像是种……预谋。不久前他在Jim的小口袋里翻出的那个小小的追踪器，它闪着美丽的、和Jim眼睛颜色一样的蔚蓝的光，但却是如此不怀好意。

 

当然他立刻将它销毁，但那已经离他们在林间遇到那伙罗慕兰人有段时间了，也就是说，敌方拥有足够的时间定位这个营地——奔跑的风声从他耳边呼啸而过，少年的手心渗出了汗，的确，如果敌军侵入这里，那么完全是他的错，没有在回到营地之前仔细检查他和Jim是否有携带不明物品。

 

罗慕兰人是狡猾的，但他明明应该更仔细——不，后悔已经发生过的事情没有任何意义，逻辑上现在更重要的是应对措施。

 

在自责淹没了他之前Spock找到了Amanda，毫不意外地，他的母亲趴在医疗室的桌子上睡着了。

 

“母亲。”Spock推了推她，Amanda带着和Jim相似的困顿表情抬起头：“唔……现在几点了亲爱的？”

“凌晨4时35分，母亲。您必须现在离开这里。”

“怎么了？”女医师站起来，揉揉眼睛让自己清醒一些然后环视一周，热量袭进小房间，“这——！”她脸色一凛，“Spock，现在立刻安排安全队寻找火源，让Sulu指挥搬运伤员和药品。”广播声再一次响起，而人们跑动的脚步声杂却不乱，Amanda看上去稍稍放心了一些，接着母亲的警觉性又响了起来，“Jimmy在哪里？”

 

Spock攥着母亲的手腕试着保护她不被奔跑的人群撞到，眼睛四处搜寻着Jim的身影：“刚才我将他交予Nyota代为照看。母亲，请您现在立刻转移去安全地带。”

 

但Amanda忽然停下了：“不行，我的宝贝。”Spock讶异地转过身望着她，Amanda露出她一贯温柔端庄的微笑：“Spock，我是这里的总医师，和你父亲一样，我需要保护Iowa的每一个人，而不是优先想着自己。”混乱的人群中她抚摸着Spock黑色的发丝：“我的孩子，刚才的部署我也都知道了你做的很好——无论何时我都为你骄傲。现在，你只有一个任务，照顾好Jim和自己。”

 

Uhura抱着醒来的Jim找到了他们，Amanda把Spock推给姑娘：“Nyota，辛苦你了，Jim给Spock就行，你可以回到自己的位置。现在立刻带伤员转移离开森林中心，指挥的任务交给你，Nyota，记得分三路走特殊路线和备用路线，越快越好。”

 

女孩点点头，把Jim放下来很快消失在人群里。

 

***

 

火势蔓延的非常之快，热度一浪高过一浪，Spock抹抹额头上蒸起的一层汗，不好的预感在脑海里盘旋不去，接着一声呼唤印证了它。北方来的、口音浓重的年轻少尉向他们奔跑过来：“夫人——”他在他们面前停下，弯下腰双手撑着膝盖大口喘息，“这不是一场简单的火灾，刚才安全队搜查到了爆炸物、标记属于罗慕兰帝国——这是袭击！”

 

猜想吻合让Spock瞳孔紧缩：“可这不符合逻辑，现在仍处于停战时期——”

 

少尉灰绿色的眼睛蓄满了疲惫和哀伤：“我们不是早就猜到了吗？狡猾的罗慕兰人，他们当然会打破和帝国的协定。夫人，我们预估还有部分暂时没能排查出来的爆炸物，所剩时间不多了，现在撤离还来得及。”

 

Amanda脸色变的苍白：“我现在还不能走，诊断资料还放在里屋里。”

一旁的少年咬紧了牙：“母亲，您不必留下来，那些资料大可以以后再——”

“不，”Amanda打断他，“它们记载的东西关乎很多人的姓名，过敏清单、家族病史，它们太重要了；还有你父亲的书信通讯，这不仅是Iowa的战争，还关系到Shi’kahr地区。”

 

Jim并不太理解发生了什么，只知道视野里的红让他不安，小孩子攥住Amanda的衣角，“快走、Manda——”

Amanda蹲下身吻了吻小男孩的额头：“不行，我不能跟你一起，我的小宝贝，”Amanda把Spock揽过来然后搂住他们两个，郑重其事的模样让Spock感觉脊背发麻。“乖乖听哥哥话Jimmy，跟哥哥离开这里，你们去跟上Nyota姐姐，会没事的，相信我好吗？”

 

Spock正想开口说点什么，不知道什么时候到来的飞机的巨大噪音掩盖住远处人们的呼喊，接着一丛流弹擦过他们前方，爆炸声倏然响彻布满早霞的日空，升高的热浪几乎将他们掀翻在地。Amanda猛的将愣住的两个孩子推给护住他们的少尉提起裙摆向逃亡人群的反方向跑去。

 

停战协议的第二个月，短暂的安宁日子终于还是到了尾声，战争再一次打响了。

 

***

 

抱着Jim紧紧跟着撤离的人群，他们跑出了很远，而Spock脑海里不知道是谁的尖叫声一直无法停止。大片的树木着了火，红色顺着以往他们系的小标记不顾一切地蔓延，吞没过去几年里他们全部的安身之所。逃亡的人们虽然多而杂，但每个人都训练有素各司其职，探路、搬运伤员和物资、保卫、后勤，离开的过程井然有序，没有人手忙脚乱张皇失措，Iowa的人民从不迷失。

 

Jim被他裹在黑色长袍里，男孩像他一贯做的那样把头埋在他的颈窝，然后忽然在颠簸中扬起小脸，问他：“Manda在哪里？”

 

Spock不知道该怎么回答。他隐约明白母亲那幅决绝的模样，在父亲最后一次离开家时的面容上他是见过的——他们都有着这样的觉悟，将生命奉献给瓦肯帝国，与她共存亡。他曾经答应过Sarek要保护好母亲，但他现在做不到；而要照顾好Jim的承诺，无论如何他也不会打破。

 

只是快三岁的小孩子并不能理解那么多复杂的事情，Jim在乎的只是那个温柔微笑的女人现在不在，而他的Spocky看上去一点都不开心。他固执地抬着头：“Spocky，去找Manda。”

 

少年停下了。两边的草丛被踩踏的沙沙作响，身边经过的人们甚至没有时间停下来打量这两个孩子，Spock把罩在Jim身上的衣服往后拢了拢：“你真这么想？”

孩子认真点点头。

Spock的眉头拧成一团：“……好。”

 

他当然知道这时候并不应该返回，既不符合逻辑也不是最佳选项——甚至可以说太欠考虑，但肾上腺素让他选择了脑海中大叫不止的那个念头：回去、回到他们生活几年的那个地方、找到母亲。

 

但两个孩子所没能料想到的是，短短几分钟，已是翻天覆地的变化。昔日宁和的营地成了一片火海，森林上空盘旋着越来越多的敌机，黑色的双翼遮住了朝阳。天空投下明明暗暗的光影，而大火通透映亮了源源不断全副武装的罗慕兰人皮肤上张狂的花纹。

留驻的人们还在抗争着，用所有可以抵御的工具保卫着自己最后的家园。先前灰绿色眼睛的年轻少尉已经负伤累累，不断有人从他们身边经过呼喊快走，但Spock听不见那些声响，他紧紧抱着Jim到处搜寻着Amanda的身影，枪弹从他们身边堪堪擦过，落在地面上炸成一丛丛烟雾。小男孩被这眼前的景象震住了——这儿从来都是相对安宁的地方，即便他出生在战火里，而那时候他还只是个小婴儿。Jim没有哭，攥着Spock的衣襟蓝眼睛睁得大大的。

 

最后Spock找到了。

 

他的母亲颠簸在热浪的尖头，紧紧抱着一叠快要散落的纸张，像片沸水中摇曳的叶子，随时可能从那里坠落。Amanda Grayson本是个柔弱的女子，但时代和责任让她变得无比坚韧。她站在摇摇欲坠的大火中央，长长的黑发随着气流飘扬，脸颊上混合着伤和尘土，但眼神依旧沉稳而安宁，模样美的像幅传世名画。但当她的目光落在这边的两个孩子身上时颤抖了一下：“Spock！你们怎么——”

 

“Manda！”Jim努力朝她招手，但呼唤最终被另一波爆炸声截断。呛人的烟尘比火焰更加来势汹汹，很快罗慕兰人注意到了这两个不速之客，一个人向另一个挥挥手，然后很快一小队人包抄过来。

 

他们移动的速度很快，留下来的Iowa居民拥有战斗力的却所剩无几，无人可以解救他们了；Amanda朝他大声喊出来——他从未听过母亲如此凄厉而绝望的声音：

“跑——快跑啊Spock！！带Jimmy离开这里！越远越好——”

 

她的声音被吞没了。他抱着更年幼的孩子拼命地跑，本能地迈动双腿直到精疲力竭，直到脸上被树枝划满伤口，直到手臂灌满了铅似的沉重差点抱不住Jim，才终于停下来。他小心地把Jim放下来让他站稳，小小的孩子完全被吓呆了，蓝眼睛无神地望着他们刚才狂奔过的方向。Spock不敢回头看——他转过身再也没有笑意盈盈迎接他的母亲的双手了。Spock跪在地上，搂住Jim，慢慢地蒸发着眼泪。他不能哭，不能让Jim看见他哭，那会把小家伙吓坏的。

 

从今往后，这世界上只剩他们相依为命了。


	5. Chapter 5

Spock在这一年的最后一场雪迎来了他的15生日，没有礼物或是任何形式上的庆祝。记得他生日的人，一个在一年前的突袭中丧身火海，一个在半年前被俘至今杳无音信，还有一个系着围巾戴着帽子在一旁蹦蹦跳跳接着源源不断飘落的雪花。

这是战争的第六年，Iowa失守，已经伤痕累累的Shi’kahr仍在顽强抵抗着。一年前的森林大火之后他们转移到了不知名的小镇上，那儿他和Jim分到了一个破旧而偏僻的小房间，里面只有一张床、一张桌子和一把椅子，它看上去空落落的，但他也没有心情去对它进行任何装饰。不但失去了母亲，逃亡的过程中他们也和曾经最亲近的一些人、比如Uhura走散了，最后跟着完全不熟悉的一群流民漂泊到这里。

一年的时间非常短暂，季节哗啦啦地翻过，Jim快四岁了，对Amanda的逝去小孩子并非浑然不觉，他的笑容灿烂依然，也依旧有着幼年无穷无尽的活力，但他开始抗拒除Spock以外的肢体接触，不愿意别人触碰他、尤其是有着长长黑发、温柔笑着的妇人。他还是和以前一样充满好奇，对会飞的东西格外感兴趣，比如蝴蝶，比如雪花。

天色渐晚，Spock坐在门槛上望着雪花铺白了绒线帽的Jim，脑海里安安静静的没有丝毫纷乱的思绪。偶尔梦里他还是会梦见母亲，笑着，温柔抚摸着他，或是告诉他“照顾好Jimmy”；父亲那张越过艰难险阻递到他手上的信纸也一直被他随身带着。战火和流亡让少年变得麻木，而如今只有看见Jim朝他笑或是伸手要抱抱的时候，他才如此鲜明地感受着自己活着。

Jim是……珍宝。他想。

 

“Spock！”一旁传来呼唤的声音，护卫队的中尉Sulu用一条毛巾擦着手走过来，他是个寡言少语的男人，也是这儿和他们俩相对熟悉的人，他擦擦脸上的雪水，“带Jim收拾收拾东西，要出发了。”

Spock朝他点点头，而Jim听见自己的名字之后停了下来，蹦跳着靠近趴在他的膝盖上：“要去哪里？”  
“转移。”Spock把他拉到自己正前方，掸掸孩子帽子上的雪花，蓝眼睛闭上又睁开，不大高兴地扁扁嘴：“我们又要走了吗？可是我喜欢这儿。”  
“对住宿地点有偏好不合逻辑，更何况此处并非一个舒适的生活场所。”少年从门槛上站起来，拉着小男孩进了房间，“你出于何种原因喜爱这里？”

男孩认真地想了一会儿，却没能找出答案，他摇摇头。  
这里的确很简陋，他们也仅仅住了很短一段时间，可Spock也感受到对这里奇怪的依恋。

Amanda曾经说过不是所有事情都可以用逻辑来解释的，那时候五岁的他严肃地板着小脸指出这世界上所有事物都得按照一定规律来运行，他的母亲笑着摇摇头，告诉她钟爱逻辑的小男孩儿，爱和感情就不符合逻辑。

一年的游击战里Iowa失去了大半的主力，剩下的大多已经是毫无抵抗能力的弱势群体，他们只得不停地转移。上一次呆在同一个地方超过四个月已经不知道是什么时候了，敌人跟得很紧，更糟糕的是，已经有些人走投无路地投降甚至倒戈——昨天还朝着你笑盈盈的人们，不知道什么时候就会将尖刀对准你的心脏。

不要相信任何人，还有保护好自己。那是森林大火的第二个月，Sulu擦着枪托告诉一旁沉默不语的Spock，少年盯着他拆卸枪支娴熟的样子，疑问地挑起一边眉毛。军官耸耸肩，瞥见不远处开心地玩着水的小男孩，“对了，你还得保护他。”

“的确如此。”Spock回答，接着他们重新陷入沉默里，间隙里只剩下扑打水的声音和小孩子的笑。

 

“是否准备完毕？”Spock背上背包，问道。  
“是的长官！”Jim有模有样朝他敬了个军礼，接着整整自己的帽子和围巾，看着大一些的男孩，Spock满意地点点头，勾着他的手指走出去。

“等等Spocky——”小孩忽然惊叫了一声，Spock低头朝他递过来一个探询的眼神。男孩放开他的手啪嗒啪嗒跑回去：“我把Tribble给忘了！”  
Spock当然知道Tribble是什么，Jim最喜欢的那个毛绒熊，当他还只是个小婴儿时见到它第一面就不愿意松开手了，睡着的时候不是攥着Spock的胳膊就是把绒熊搂在怀里。

Spock皱皱眉，“Jim，你已经3.8岁，不该继续玩这些婴儿的玩具。”  
“不，”小男孩吐吐舌头弯腰从角落里捡起满是灰尘的Tribble（他也不知道它是什么时候自己滚落到了这里），细心地拍拍它：“我会一直跟它玩。”接着他仰起脸望着Spock：“你也会一直跟我玩的对吧？”

少年没有回答，“一直”不是个准确的词，没有人可以预见永恒的可能性，但是当他看着小孩子期待的眼神时他知道自己不能把所想说出来，而且，他放纵自己稍稍设想了一下，一直跟Jim呆在一块儿的未来……也不错。于是他张开双手，小男孩没有丝毫犹豫抱着绒熊扑进他怀里。

Jim的蓝眼睛和金色的笑容于他而言从来都是礼物般的存在。Spock永远记得那个傍晚，破落的空房子半壁涂抹上夕阳的颜色一直蔓延到角落里，光束中悬浮周转着尘埃，而他的小Jim在那儿朝他笑起来，蓝眼睛亮的像晴空下的海水，那样没有阴霾、毫无保留的、只为他一个人展现的快乐和依赖。

 

***

意识到Jim不见的时候Spock怔住了。

周围人太多太多，周围几个城镇的流民都在这儿，四面八方汇集过来想要赶上去往Riverside的班车，那是中立区——也是瓦肯最后一片没有受到战火肆虐的净土。几个小时前他们跟着Sulu到达这里，很快原属于那个小镇上的人们已经被更多神色匆匆的人群冲散。所听到的不再是Iowa的轻快语调，甚至没有什么Shi’kahr的通用标准语；他们在这儿头一次听见那么多瓦肯的方言。

几分钟前他让Jim和行李等在一块巨大的指引牌下，小男孩刚从另一场睡眠中醒来，困倦地眨眨眼，坐在行李箱上晃着腿。当Spock在月台得知Shi’kahr最新一任指挥官上任之后少年轻松地翻过栏杆走回约定的地点。

然而那里只有行李箱。还有被丢弃在一旁的Tribble。

在他意识到之前Spock已经迈开双腿在人群中寻找了。刚开始他打算呼唤Jim的名字，但那不具有可行性，他的声音将会淹没在浪潮中，这里的杂音之巨大胜过狂风的咆哮，更何况和他的小男孩儿同名的人太多，他根本猜不到应答的会是怎样的人。

 

巨大的恐慌袭上他心头，Jim走失这件事几乎攫住了他的呼吸，突发事件打乱了他全部的思绪。很快他已经看不见那块指引牌了，而他们的背包还等在那里。行李不重要，Tribble不重要；对他而言是的虽然他现在依旧抓着它。现在他只想要找到Jim，他唯一的亲人、他的小弟弟、他的珍宝、他仅存的全部——

他在推搡的人群中艰难地奔跑起来，视线焦急逡巡着每一个低于自己海拔的身影。然而到处都找不到他的小家伙，Spock停下来喘匀气息，盯着自己的脚尖大脑一片空白。他甚至不能想象如果找不到Jim将意味着什么。

周围匆匆路过的人们没有谁打算浪费几秒钟关心一下这个唇色发白的小少年，Spock被人群推挤着向前，沙砾和尘土钻进袖管却茫然不觉。他在大脑里组织不起语言片段或是任何思考，只有一个音节溜出唇间。

“Jim……”  
那好似低低的呼唤，又或者只是个下意识的发声。

“……Jim。”

“Po——Spocky！”  
熟悉的童声带回他的意识，Spock猛地抬头顺着声源望过去，才发现方才自己的搜索定位全盘错误——Jim不是在他的视线以下，他被人高高举起来，正卖力地呼唤他的名字朝他挥手。

“James！”只有很少数情况下他才会这样叫他，Spock努力穿过人群向他靠近。最后他做到了，也是第一次扬起头来望着他的小男孩：“Jim，”  
他焦灼地反复念着他的名字，似乎只有这样才能确认自己不是陷在恐慌的梦魇里，“你是否无碍？”

小男孩用力点点头。  
拎着的一口气终于松了下来，这时候少年才感觉到太阳穴隐隐的疼痛。但那些都没关系了，Spock这时候注意到另一个人——抱着Jim的胡子拉碴的中年人，而他先前从没见过。那是谁？Spock拧起了眉心。他正抱着Jim；Jim很久很久没有让除他以外的人抱着了。他刚想张嘴询问，但对方喊出了他的名字。

“Spock Grayson是吧？”那人看起来神色有些暴躁，少年警惕地点了点头，但接着对方的话让他有些讶异：“你的母亲是我的恩师，我上一次见你你还不会走路；我很遗憾……孩子，如果你们有任何需要，我会帮助你们。”

Spock的嘴唇抿成一条线，他实在对这个抱着Jim、又自称是母亲学生的男人有着莫名的警戒心。他告诉他：“我需要你将Jim还给我。”

成年人愣了一下。接着怀里的小孩探出大半个身子急急地向着Spock的方向，少年把他接过来，展示所有权般紧扣在怀里，接着带着陌生而戒备的神色打量他。“请告知我你的姓名。”

男人还没来得及回答，便被小男孩尖尖的、急切的声音打断了：“是Bones！”  
“Bones？”Spock挑起一边眉毛，他对这个家伙的怀疑越来越多。  
“Bones！”Jim搂住Spock的脖子，为自己的回答感到满意，咯咯笑起来。

男人苦恼地摇摇头：“我说了一万遍了，小鬼，不是Bones，是MoCoy，Leonard MoCoy。”


	6. Chapter 6

巨大的指引牌已经掉漆了，露出里面猩红色的铁锈。小小的孩子一个人抱着毛绒玩具坐在大大的箱子上无聊地晃着腿。这箱子已经跟了他们很久了，而体型甚至对他的哥哥来说也是有点儿大的。不久之前Spock说，在这里等着，他得翻过那个栏杆去问点什么。

Jim点点头，他会很乖的。……应该会的吧。

他看着少年的身影很快消失在人群中，茫然无措缓慢地拢上他的心头。他很少有跟Spock分开的机会，自从每个人都知道他俩离不开彼此之后；更小一点的时候他还愿意跟Amanda、uhura甚至是后来的sulu暂时玩一会儿，可现在不一样，他们都不在身边，目光所及全是陌生人，甚至交谈的语言也是从未听过的。但这也是无奈之举，很多少年可以轻松翻跃的障碍他不行，Jim只有呆在原地等着Spock回来。

Jim不喜欢这样，不过生活早已教会四岁的孩子什么是接受。

他对着Tribble嘀嘀咕咕，玩偶跟他差不多年纪，被洗的干干净净也褪了色，只有那双眼睛跟他自己一样，蓝的像雨后湖泊一样清澈明亮。tribble的眼睛掉下来过一回，在他两岁的时候，有一次因为见不到Spock哭闹不止而赌气摔了它；后来是uhura帮它安回去的，女孩在灯光下一针一线的穿引，嗓音哭哑的小不点在一旁撑着头乖乖看着。Uhura跟他说，Spock不会总在你身边。

他才不相信，Uhura只是吓吓人而已，Spock要离开他和狼外婆没什么区别，都是骗小孩子的，他早都不是小孩子——Jim Kirk都两岁了。  
不过，看着tribble，Jim有点儿想念Uhura了。女孩子对他来说是个非常特别的角色，也是营地里唯一一个会对他声色俱厉的存在。

 

接着他听见了Uhura的声音。  
“Jim！”  
有人在喊。在喊他。  
“Jim你快给我过来！别乱跑！”  
这声音是Uhura没错。

小男孩一下子精神起来，把Tribble放在一旁从行李箱上跳下来一溜烟蹿了出去。这时候小身子骨发挥了大优势，Jim在密密匝匝的人群中窜来窜去也毫不费力，但是很快劣势也显现了：他没能找到呼唤他的声音，也看不到那个他该呆在那儿的指引牌了。

孩子并没有考虑到那声Jim也许是并不是喊他的，也许耳熟的女声也并不一定来自Uhura，他只知道，现在他和所他连系着的一切都走散了，没有Tribble，也没有Spock。

泪花泛上了眼眶，Jim抽抽鼻子，告诉自己四岁的男孩不应该随便哭泣了；但是恐慌没那么容易压制，男孩咬着自己的拇指在人群里胡乱地找着，这是个一直纠正不掉的坏习惯，尤其当他的不安加倍时力度也会增大，疼痛都浑然不觉。

接着他撞上一个人，在他来得及抬头看看之前对方先出声了：“又一个……我是撞上什么运了这么多粘上来的小孩儿？”对他而言男人太高了，一件厚厚的漏出几片棉絮的黑色大衣配上一脸胡子拉碴的烦躁表情，终于让小家伙的恐惧感突破了临界值—— Jim眨了眨眼睛，好像有什么温热的液体顺着睫毛源源不断地不自觉地滚落下来——不行他不能哭James现在可是个大孩子了——接着他哭了起来。

 

“我的上帝啊，我他妈是个医生不是个该死的婴儿保姆！”男人烦躁地揉了揉头发，弯下腰把孩子抱起来的动作倒是很轻柔，“好了好了小东西，我不吃人的。告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

突然上升的高度让男孩愣了一下；Spock还没办法把他举得这么高，很久没有别人这么抱起他了。意外的是这个男人身上有着奇异的安心感，Jim虽然没有感到强烈的抗拒但是还是胡乱挣扎了下，男人按住他闹腾的双腿：“别乱动，没有名字的小家伙，我这把老骨头可经不起你折腾，会散架的。”

“我有名字！”小孩子不高兴地皱起眉头，辩驳的强烈欲求甚至让他忘记了哭泣，“我的名字是James Tiberius Kirk。你是谁？”

“叫我McCoy就好。”  
“不。”Jim摇摇头，看上去还是气鼓鼓的样子，“你是bones。”  
“……这什么乱七八糟的名字？听着，Jimboy，跟我念McCoy，M-C-C-O-Y。”  
“bones。  
“是McCoy。”  
“boooooooones！”小男孩撇撇嘴，睫毛上的泪珠眼看着就要再一次掉下来，男人叹了口气，把他往上抱了抱：“好好好，你说什么就是什么。我的上帝啊，我上辈子肯定是欠你的——也许我没能治好你的伴侣。”

“伴侣是什么？”  
“……小孩子不要管这些。”  
“我不是小孩子。我马上就要四——岁了。”  
“好好好，你是四岁的小大人了，可以吗？”

男孩满意地点点头，对他露出第一个晴天的笑容。McCoy在心里重重的叹了口气，他从来搞不懂小孩子这种神奇的生物，但他好像就有天生吸引孩子的特质——时间久了，他也就习惯了。

 

***

“你所陈述的你与Jim相遇的状况并不能解释为什么你现在要跟踪我们。”Spock转过头，严肃地盯着身后的男人。  
McCoy皱皱眉：“这不叫跟踪，只是跟着。这儿人太杂了，我可不放心你们两个小鬼在这瞎晃悠，万一遇上了坏人怎么办？”  
“我们并没有证据证明你不是你口中的’坏人’。”

McCoy气结，他真的没想过自己有一天要沦落到跟一个15岁的小鬼拌嘴。Spock继续往前走，Jim趴在他怀里朝他招手、咯咯笑着——小孩子都是魔鬼。

的确，如Spock所言他并没有理由也没有必要跟着这两个小家伙，他遇见的孩子多了去了也总不能一一管着他们的死活；但神奇的是，心里绷着根弦告诉他他必须得看着这一大一小——他们没他不行。McCoy只有告诉自己，Spock和Jim是他恩师的遗孤，他的确应该照顾他们——就当作报答Amanda在医学院里对他的赏识。

说是这么说了，Spock并未全然的抗拒他跟着他俩。成年人凭借着身高优势很快瞄见了指引牌，他们费劲千辛万苦才横穿人群挤到那儿，还好，东西都在，尤其是Tribble，歪着脑袋靠在行李箱上，Jim开心的嚷了一声跑过去把它抱住。

“你们去哪里？”  
“我肯定聚集在此车站的人们目的地都是相同的；只有去往Riverside的班车。”  
“……你直接回答Riverside不就完了？”

少年把后脑勺留给他。

 

***

后半夜车厢里的熙熙攘攘终于归于寂静，只剩下车厢颠簸在铁轨上的声响。怕小孩儿乱跑或是不下心撞到玻璃，三人一排的座位McCoy坐在最外面，Spock靠窗，而Jim在他俩中间。

McCoy是被毯子滑落下去的动静惊醒的。他醒来的时候Jim已经醒了，小男孩正艰难地调整自己的位置，他放开睡着时候紧紧搂住的Spock的胳膊，接着努力将小毯子往上拽盖住他哥哥。Spock靠着窗台吐息安稳，随着火车轻微晃动（McCoy明白为什么他不让小孩儿坐最里面，那真的会很痛），少年安静的面容倒影在玻璃上，车窗外隐约可辨的是大片飞驰而过的冬日麦田。

“Jim怎么还不睡——”  
夜半醒来独有的粗粝声线这才让小男孩意识到他的存在，Jim吓了一跳，但男孩反应很快，他转过头对着McCoy在唇间竖起食指：“shhhh。”

Spocky在睡觉，你不要吵醒他。你不要讲话。  
男孩的眼睛是这么告诉他的。午夜微弱的星芒落在蔚蓝的瞳膜上。

McCoy只能把问句憋了回去，闭上眼睛。他一个人单身了这么久，虽然拥有着奇怪的吸引小孩的体质，但真正感受到了“带孩子”的烦恼还是头一回，显然这俩没有一个是乖乖听话的类型。Spock虽然有点不乐意但也不是完全反感，Jim看上去还挺喜欢他；Spock有着Amanda的眼睛，而Jim眼里的那汪蓝跟Kirk将军的一模一样——Shi’kahr的人民没有人不知道Kirk上将，他是瓦肯的英雄。

眼下他硬是跟上这两个小家伙，他觉得自己有责任……虽然说不清楚到底是为了谁。当年二十岁的他曾经问过挺着大肚子的Mrs.Grayson，如果有一天遇见敌军的伤员是否应该实施救援？  
Amanda一直美的像清风。她的手轻轻抚上隆起的腹部，微笑沐浴在金色的光辉里：“医生理应救死扶伤，但遇到冲突的时候——做你认为正确的事。”

他知道这就是正确的事。

 

当他再张开眼睛时他屏住了呼吸。Jim几乎是趴在Spock身上，小孩子探过身去很轻、很轻、试探性地亲了亲少年的脸颊，毯子和月光同样温柔地覆盖在他们身上，男孩的呼吸缱绻地拂过，像个小小的天使亲吻落难凡间的精灵。

 

Riverside的春天就快要到了。


	7. 尾声

尾声

 

他们站在第八年的夏夜里，McCoy的眉心仍然纠结地拧着，“你非得这么做吗？”

“的确。”轮廓逐渐锐利起来的少年点点头。男孩在他怀里酣睡的无忧无虑，和他七年前在废弃战壕里第一次见到他时似乎没有什么差别，但也就这些年里，Jim也从只会咿咿呀呀的小婴儿长成了蹦蹦跳跳的男孩，爱缠着他抱抱，睡觉也不肯撒手，像个黏人的小动物。偶尔安静下来盯着哪儿出神，温润的蓝眼睛好看得不可思议。

Spock的指尖停在他暗金色的额发上：“如今连Riverside都已沦陷，去往作为友邦的劳伦共和国将是唯一明智的选择；他当然不能与我一同前去首都地区服役。”  
汽笛声越来越近，星河缓慢浮动在深色的天幕。少年——也许18岁已经不再是少年了——顿了顿：“我将生命交付于瓦肯，为我的祖国而战是至高无上的荣耀。”

小男孩忽然动了动，睡梦中咂咂嘴咕哝了句“爱你，Pocky”。McCoy看见被呼唤者的眼睛里有什么融化了。Spock望着他熟睡中的面颊，然后轻吻像片羽毛落在鼻尖。

他将jim轻柔递到McCoy怀里，“医生，你会向我承诺你将照顾好他。”  
“不用你说。”McCoy的眉心仍然揪着没好气地回答他，但语气里的关心却不自觉溜了出来，“小鬼，活着回来，为了你的Jimmy boy。”  
Spock的嘴角弯起一点弧度，榛色的眸子里星辰陨落。他戴上军帽：

“……生生不息。”

 

汽笛声随着晚风飘摇向星空深处，船慢慢开远了，深色波纹的海水里起起伏伏着孤独的游轮和他唯一在乎的、也是他的一切。 Spock站在轮渡的岸头，将目光从沉寂的另一边收回，凉丝丝的气息在他眼前蒸腾起缱绻的薄雾。现在他即将走向战场，去捍卫他所珍视的奇迹和希望，踏入真正的世界里。

 

黎明还在漫长酝酿。

 

E N D

 

 

追加：（时间轴为epi.6）

 

Riverside的班车太少，想要逃亡的人太多，孩子们夹在人群中像片随风漂泊的叶子。McCoy拎着三人份的行李跟在后面挤得满头大汗，他和Spock中间隔了几个人，少年紧紧护着更小的孩子充满戒备地打量周围的一切，好几次都被推搡的一个踉跄。成年人的心跟着悬到嗓子眼儿，本来应该他抱着小孩、Spock提着行李会更稳当一些，但想也不用想，Spock不可能会把Jim交给他。

小男孩手里还攥着Tribble，蓝眼睛好奇地望着陌生的人群，对世界的危险无知无觉。Jim小手搂着Spock的脖子，偶尔看见McCoy就对他晃晃毛绒熊扬起无邪的笑容。McCoy确信自己不是个多愁善感的人，但他跟在后面看着那两个孩子，心里一阵夹杂着酸楚的暖流。如果可以他不愿这世界去伤害他们，可他无能为力——他能做的只有…能有什么呢？那两个小不点对于彼此而言就是全部的世界了吧。

最后列车员认出了McCoy——他救过他妻子的命——三个人得以挤上了这一晚最后一班车，不用留在隆冬的流民中间过夜。车上的人全是同一个风尘仆仆的模样，眼神呆滞地盯着窗外浓重的夜色。McCoy努力把轻一些的行李塞进破了一半的行李架上，回过头找那两个孩子。车上没有座位，Spock牵着Jim站在他身后，小男孩抓着一壶水咕嘟咕嘟地喝着，Spock搜寻着周围的空位，无奈满满当当充斥着绝望的人们。McCoy年轻的时候坐过很多次火车，那时候大家都是兴奋地期待路程，而战争消磨了所有本应旋绕车厢里的欢声笑语。

经历了一天的奔波孩子显然累了，Jim打了个大大的呵欠眼角泛出了泪花，Spock弯下腰给他抹掉，男孩掰住他的手指，然后是胳膊，软软地扒了上去最后埋进他怀里。  
“Pocky，困…”小男孩的声音埋在怀抱里听上去像句轻软的呢喃。少年看了一眼杵在这边的McCoy，把身上的背包也递给他，然后背靠着墙壁坐下来，把Jim揽进怀里。Jim在他的臂弯扭来扭去咯咯直笑，终于找到了舒服的姿势，很快就含着大拇指砸吧砸吧睡着了。

这是那个夜晚里，只有一个人看见的故事。McCoy别过脸，男人不会有眼泪的，它们在战火和凛冬中早已风干，绝不会在火车晃晃悠悠的隆隆声中再流下来。

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> 1.黎明还在漫长酝酿。这一句是引用的但是我不记得出处了……如果有姑娘知道来自哪里情务必告诉我！！侵删。  
> 2.部分描写直接用了以前写过文的句子（不是现在这个ID），如果有疑问请先私信我确认；w；
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks
> 
> 感谢beta小天使小懒，补梗小天使密度  
> 感谢赠图的kk  
> 感谢帮我写番外肉部分的兔叽  
> 还有所有阅读和回应的妹子们，谢谢你们>3


End file.
